


Fool For You

by paulspuppy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, although it is mentioned as a joke, no renesmee/jacob bc thats disgusting, renesmee/sister!Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulspuppy/pseuds/paulspuppy
Summary: ((Originally posted on my tumblr @paulspuppy))It's ironic, really. How my life was destroyed and recreated by these cold bodied creatures. How, after such a short lifetime, I'm destined- or punished?- to join them in immortality. It's unfair, too. I'll never have the chance to be with him, not in the way we fought for. As my last human breath leaves my body, his name is the only thing on my lips.Or, a dramatic retelling of the life of Lorraine Cullen, in her own words.





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, minor character death, orphaned child, injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of death, loss of parents, injuries, orphaned child

_IN April of 2006, I was orphaned. Most of that month plays on rewind in the back of my mind. First, a foggy memory of being dazed and confused as bodies rush past me at ungodly speeds, dragging the corpse of my father out of the overturned car. Then, of pain. The feeling of my lungs collapsing as I struggled to muffle sobs that washed over me with the same intensity as the flame that shot through my legs. I should have died in that car crash, along with my mother and father. I was almost sure I was going to, when a loud pounding came from above me, ricocheting around the metal of the car I was encased in. Footsteps, I was sure._

_Tears rolled down my forehead and dropped onto the ceiling -I was upside down, held in place only by a seatbelt. As soon as I saw a pair of legs outside the window (which was nothing but shards of glass sticking out of the frame), I accepted my fate. Whoever these things are, I could see beyond the parade of humanity. I knew they were nothing but monsters, wolves in sheep's clothing. That’s when a man’s head appeared in my line of sight. He looked at me, almost disgusted but mostly angered by my mere existence. His eyes were crimson, with black storms brewing behind him. The bridge of his nose was wrinkled, he bared his teeth and growled before standing up and pounding a fist into the car door beside me. I whimpered, seeing the shape of his fist in the metal jutting towards me._

_"What did I say, about low profile?” He barked out the sentence, and at the sound of his words, everything stopped. Almost everything. Someone ignored him, and pulled my mother out. She let out a scream, something that still rings in my ears years later. The one with red eyes continued speaking, “Something’s coming… Something…” I couldn’t keep myself conscious much longer, and the tears welling up in my eyes made me blink. Once. Twice. Three times, and the last thing I see before the world is enveloped in darkness is one of them, small and curled up, staring at me. Her crimson eyes, I still see in my nightmares._

_When the Seattle police found me, I was unconscious. They took me to the nearest hospital, but there was nothing any of the doctors there could do for me. I would have died, had Carlisle Cullen not come. His was the first face I saw when I awoke, nearly 3 weeks later, from a medically induced coma. The hospital staff was fascinated that I survived, and even he seemed a bit perplexed. He told me I was lucky I had survived, that severe head trauma meant I had danced with death. After a week of monitoring, I was released from the hospital. Unfortunately, with both of my parents dead, that meant that I wasn’t going home anytime soon. In fact, I spent most of the following week with the police and social services. I was 11, and ‘scared out of my mind’ isn’t even the half of it. I was relocated to a nearby town, where the news of my parent’s death hadn’t reached yet. Forks was going to be my home, for now._

_The chief of police there, Charlie Swan, is a good guy. I remember him buying me ice cream for the drive from Seattle to Forks. His station was cozier than Seattles, and I believed that maybe I could open up to him about the night of my parent’s murder. I told him everything, from the red eyes to the inhuman strength of the people who massacred us. It was painful, and up until then I hadn’t spoken a word about it, to anyone. Sure, behind his brown eyes I could tell he didn’t believe me, but he didn’t treat me any worse because of it. He told my case worker, Miranda about it, and she didn’t handle it as well. She pushed me into therapy session after therapy session. Eventually, I gave up on trying to convince people of what had happened. I resigned to the fact that my brain had made it up as a way to mystify the trauma I had gone through._

_My first foster family was the Stanleys. They were… decent people. Their daughter Jessica was nice enough to me, she usually kept her distance but mainly because I was the trouble child that went to therapy. In a small town like Forks, even mentioning therapy was the same as registering for a psych hospital. The first month or so was nice, but I grew tired of the pity looks. Eventually, they gave up on me. Miranda wouldn’t admit it to me, but I knew it was because they didn’t like me. I was nothing like their perfect valedictorian daughter, and they didn’t have the time for someone who couldn’t live up to their standards._

_On my 12th birthday, I was visited by Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme. For some reason, they wanted to adopt me. I had heard from Jessica that all their children were adopted. When they brought me home, I was immediately aware of the supernatural aura around them. They tried to keep it hidden from me, but I could tell they were different. And, on my 18th birthday, I’m destined to join them._


End file.
